Fallout Equestria Our Peace Of Mind
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Now the big showdown between father and son but with a shocking twist at the end that you won't believe


**Fallout Equestria Our Peace of Mind**

 **Ending of a Flame**

"You sure you don't want to join us in our adventure?" Armor asked Nightshadow.

"No thank you I have a lot to do here but maybe one time or another I'll see you around Armor Plate" Night said.

Armor removed his helmet and shared a loving kiss with Nightshadow. Inferno and Sally watched from a few inches away, each exchanging smiles at both of them having a kiss before he walked back to his friends, not before he waved at Nightshadow.

"So where are we heading now?" Sally asked.

"From what I gathered from my own son it looks like he wants to meet in Dread Meadow" Inferno answered setting the location on his Pipbuck.

"Then that's where we're going" Armor said putting on his helmet.

The three of them walked down a path out of Ponyville into a forest that housed dead trees with an occasional ravens cawing as Inferno, Armor, and Sally walked on by. Inferno stopped to check his Pipbuck to see if they were going the right way or made a wrong turn.

"Why'd you stop?" Armor asked confused.

"I need to see if we're going to right way to Dread Meadow" Inferno answered checking his Pipbuck.

A small green dot showed them that they were close but not quite there yet. "Ok let's keep moving" Inferno commanded, walking further down the pathway.

It wasn't until they all soon arrived to the gravesite named Dread Meadow where Inferno had to bury his father and mother, victims of a magic cult massacre in Canterlot, but the icing on the cake was a mass 3rd degree murder - suicide of 40+ Canterlot guards by a crazed lunatic hell bent on murder in the name of a higher power or at least what he read in the newspaper. This time was totally different than any disaster in Ponyville's history, Sally started walking around Dread Meadow examining headstones of mares and stallions who have passed away by either murder or some other cause.

"Why would your son pick such a dark depressing place like this?" Sally asked.

Inferno said nothing, just stared at the growing mist below him covering his hooves. The mist then revealed Jackknife with his scythe placed behind him staring at his father with a death glare. Intensity was building in both of them and no pony flinched once they confronted one another.

"Hello father" Jack said.

"Son" Inferno replied back not taking his eyes off Jackknife.

Armor and Sally stayed back but were there in case things got hairy and he needed backup, but for right now Inferno was ready for Jackknife.

"It would seem that you brought company...seeing as that will not help you in this" Jack noticed Sally and Armor with no concern.

Sally was gonna jump for an attack but Inferno stopped her. "He's trying to get you riled up so he'll kill you. Don't fail for any of his tricks understand?" he warned her.

The changeling nodded, stepping back to being beside Armor Plate being only there for additional support if needed. Inferno smiled a her before turning his attention to his son who removed his hood to reveal himself even thought Inferno already saw it after his fight with Twilight.

"You left me to die! I trusted you! And all you did was fight for your own personal gain! No one knew me more than you father or have you forgotten that too?!" Jackknife voiced his frustrations to Inferno.

The sheer anger was enough to realize what Inferno wanted: his happy family. That was taken away by a group of stallions who were pissed off at Inferno for saving Sally inside that bunker earlier. Hearing all this saddened the flaming stallion in many ways such as never being able to find his son but now his son is staring at him right this very moment.

"I don't want it to fight your son...not like this" Inferno said setting down his weapons.

"If you're asking for pity then you'll have to find it somewhere else because all I'm going to give you is hell at your doorstep" Jackknife said coldly.

Inferno knew that trying to talk to him would result in failure. He never dreamed of fighting Jackknife but it looked like they're weren't any other options.

Jack rushed him before punching him in the gut sending Inferno flying backwards into a tree hard. Inferno screamed out in pain, trying to stand back up but the stallion was too quick for him so dodging wasn't helping as much. Landing face first into a headstone, Jackknife raised his scythe high above Inferno ready to cut him into pieces.

Ghost hooves grabbed Jack's scythe not letting it go and when Jackknife looked, he saw Roseluck holding his scythe before putting it down.

"Jackknife…" Roseluck placed her hooves on his cheek smiling.

Sally looked on with shock and awe at what was going on at the moment.

"M-M-Mother? But you're dead, I saw those stallions kill you that night" Jack said baffled.

"You're father protected me, my death should not be used as revenge" Roseluck said.

Jackknife bit his bottom lip, knowing that his mother was right. The hatred he had for Inferno because he thought he never cared about him was now replaced with love.

Inferno got up as well to join Roseluck. "Honey let's be together as a family" he proclaimed.

Roseluck couldn't agree more as a white light circled all three of them, blinding Sally and Armor then it slowly disappeared leaving behind Inferno's pistol and holster.

"He left with his family...I'm glad he's doing okay wherever they are" Sally said picking up his pistol.

"Yep" Armor agreed.

Both of them left Dread Meadow with high hopes instead of low ones knowing Inferno is happy now that he got his wife and loving son back.

And this was the end of a flame.


End file.
